The Toxin
by IMySpyEye
Summary: Sasuke gets hit by a toxin during a mission, making him more than a little handsy towards his blonde teammate. SasuNaru, PWP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Warning:** Perverted Sasuke.

* * *

"Hey bastard, you still alive?" Naruto was screaming into an unconscious Sasuke's face.

Their team had been assigned a C rank mission, escorting a scientist to a village temple. The scientist had created a potent toxin, which was coveted by many people for nefarious purposes. It seemed simple enough. Only, they had been ambushed by some of those aforementioned people.

Even though the number of opponents was more, none of them were shinobi. They were just ordinary thugs wielding weapons and slashing at them. As suspicious as it was, they didn't have the time to dwell on the fact. The team attacked back, careful not to actually kill any of them.

But what they didn't expect was for one of the morons to actually use the toxin, which was stored in darts of all things, back on them. It had hit Sasuke on the back of his right knee, rendering him unconscious almost immediately.

Kakashi sighed, rubbing his chin in thought. He had felt that the mission was really fishy. Maybe he should have just picked the baby sitting mission. "Naruto, I don't think screaming at him is the antidote", then paused, turning toward the scientist, "You do have an antidote, right?"

The man being addressed was quick to answer, "Of course. Of course. But it's in the temple for safe keeping. "

Sakura rounded on the man, "How fast does the toxin work? Will he survive?"

Again, the man was quick with his reply, "Don't worry, he won't die"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "What aren't you telling us?"

The Scientist swallowed looking at the angry kunoichi, "Well, it isn't really a toxin –". The man wrung his hands, eyebrows drawn together, "– It's more of an aphrodisiac"

Both Sakura and Kakashi stared back at the man blankly. _Huh, that was unexpected._ They snapped out of their thoughts by a shriek from Naruto. The blonde, all this while, had been shaking a still unconscious Uchiha. They may spend almost every moment together fighting, but that didn't mean Naruto wanted to see him dead. He considered the stoic boy as his friend, even though he didn't really think that the feeling was mutual.

Which was especially fitting, seeing as the Uchiha was now sitting up, one arm wrapped around Naruto's waist while the other hand was confidently squeezing the blonde's ass.

Sakura and Kakashi were now staring blankly at the pair, with Sakura also having her jaw dropped.

Naruto blushed crimson, finding his voice finally, he shouted, 'Get your hands of me, you– you– pervert". He tried pushing the other boy away, but with Sasuke holding him so close, almost crushing him in the process, it was too hard. And that wasn't the only thing that was hard. The hand started kneading at his ass. The blonde shrieked again, blushing impossibly darker, his embarrassment giving him the strength to shove the other boy away.

Kakashi turned back to the scientist, with one eyebrow raised in silent question. The man gulped.

* * *

They were now sitting in a circle, waiting for the scientist to explain the horrors that his creation had unleashed. Sasuke sat nonchalantly, opposite the scientist, with a struggling blonde in his lap. Naruto still hadn't completely lost his blush. He fought against the larger boy holding him, and slapping away the hands that were straying to places they had no right to.

Sakura was sitting to the couple's right, well, she was thinking of them as a couple now. Watching them from the corner of her eye, she was surprised at her total lack of anger at the situation. Sasuke chose that time to bend his head and bite down lightly on the blonde's neck. His victim squeaked, and struggled harder to break free. Sakura felt her mouth dry, _it was really hot._

Kakashi, who was sitting to the couple's left, looked completely calm and collected. Like seeing Sasuke molest Naruto in broad daylight was an everyday occurrence.

The scientist looked around him, seeing if there was a way to escape.

* * *

They had to start walking again, it was getting dark and most of the scientist's jargon was going over their heads anyway.

"So, basically, the toxin is an aphrodisiac on steroids?", Sakura asked the scientist while still looking at the newest couple in Team 7, one of whom was still being mercilessly groped by the other. She seemed to be the only one who remotely understood the workings of the chemical, or cared.

The scientist smiled hesitantly, also looking at the couple, "It eradicates a person's inhibitions in regards to lust"

"What?" ,Naruto asked, he was too busy herding off Sasuke's advances to pay attention to big sentences.

Sakura looked at him, smirking, "It made Sasuke really horny"

Naruto scowled, slapping away the hand patting his behind again, "No kidding."

"But why?", Sakura asked the man, keeping one eye on the couple. Naruto was now pulled up close to Sasuke's side, while the Uchiha nibbled on his ear.

The man looked at her confused, "Why? There is always a large demand in the market for a good aphrodisiac"

"Of course", Sakura answered distractedly. Sasuke had gotten bored with the blonde's ear and had moved onto his lips. He was actually carrying a person, kissing said person, and walking at the same time. Sakura was impressed, and a little turned on.

"And you have the antidote to a powerful aphrodisiac in a temple?", Naruto, who had kneed the Uchiha in the groin and was now walking next to Sakura, asked in an annoyed voice.

Kakashi turned around to look at the bent over Uchiha, clutching his crotch, and wearing a pained expression. None of them waited for him and just continued to walk instead. _He'll catch up soon enough._ Kakashi was thoroughly amused by the whole situation.

The man nodded, looking just a bit proud of himself, "Yes, last place anyone would look. I was afraid people might destroy it."

"I wonder why he picked Naruto to go all pervy on" Sakura muttered. She was looking at Sasuke who had caught up to them, and was now looking at the blonde's ass. Even Sakura had to admit that Naruto had a fine tush.

Kakashi's one visible eye curved in a smile, "Yes. Why indeed."

The scientist, the only one who was feeling sorry for the poor blonde's plight spoke,"Don't worry Naruto-San, we'll get there soon."

"I hope so" ,Naruto sighed, pinching the hand that was currently riding up his stomach, under his shirt.

Naruto continued to walk, gritting his teeth at the feeling of eyes on his behind, "Sensei, can the bastard please walk in front of us?"

Kakashi smiled, his student was so cute, "Why Naruto?"

Naruto simply blushed, "Because."

"Ah. I'm sorry Naruto, but in the state that Sasuke is in right now, I don't think he knows the way to where he's going"

"Unless it's to inside Naruto's pants." Sakura added, pleased on seeing pretty blush on the blonde's face. Naruto looked really adorable when being all flustered. And being molested by Sasuke made him flustered.

The blonde puffed out his cheeks in embarrassed anger, folded his arms around himself, and glared every now and then behind him at Sasuke in warning.

After some more time of being stared at, Naruto began hesitantly, looking beseechingly at Sakura,"Sakura-Chan, please let me walk in front of you"

Sakura inwardly smirked, "Sorry Naruto, I can't"

Naruto was outraged,"Why not?"

Sakura simply raised an eyebrow, "Because."

The blonde gave out a frustrated breath of air, not taking two steps before a large hand latched onto his ass.

Naruto screamed, "Pervert", before a loud slap resonated through the quiet forest.

_This was going to be along walk._

* * *

Kakashi sighed, looking down into the large clear blue eyes of his student.

"Please sensei, don't make me share a tent with the pervert", Kakashi shifted his eyes to look at said pervert, who in turn was eye raping the blonde.

"Fine Naruto, you can bunk with me", After all having one of his students violated by another might lead to some paperwork.

Naruto smiled and hugged Kakashi, who patted the soft blond locks. Kakashi was quite fond of Naruto. But that didn't stop him from enjoying this situation. Seeing hyperactive Naruto try to get the stoic Uchiha's attention had been mildly interesting. But having the tables turned, with the cute blonde fending off his rival's lecherous attention, was entertaining as hell.

Naruto was in a fitful sleep, having a scary dream involving him, an alarmingly revealing maid costume and a smirking bastard. He twisted and turned in his futon, and almost screamed when a hand clamped down on his mouth. He was picked up and taken outside the tent.

Naruto made muffled noises, being as loud as he could, but Kakashi didn't stir. _The jerk was probably pretending to sleep._

Sasuke carried the blonde on his shoulder to a secluded area, shielded partially by the growth. He patted the blonde's ass, "Don't worry Naru-Chan. We'll be having fun soon enough."

Naruto kicked Sasuke in the stomach, torn between anger at the nick name and anger at being groped.

Turns out, the 'toxin' had a quirk. It made the victim (the victim here being Sasuke, though Naruto thought that he was the victim in all this.) temporarily mute. That bliss only lasted for around five hours only though. And when Sasuke regained his speech, the filth that had spewn out of the Uchiha had been worse than the groping itself.

He wasted no chance in telling Naruto exactly what he wanted to do to the blonde. Sometimes in whispers close to his ear while he held the poor blonde hostage, running bold hands all over the blonde's chest. And sometimes loudly, accentuating the claim with a pinch to Naruto's ass. The blonde had of course retaliated. The youngest Uchiha now had a semi-permanent handprint on the side of his face from all the times he had been slapped by the enraged blonde.

Naruto for his part, had been baffled that Sasuke even knew about all those – things he spoke about. Clearly he was following in their perverted sensei's footsteps. He especially hated the new nick name that the perverted Uchiha had deigned to confer upon him.

It had taken Naruto many clones to escape the Uchiha's clutches and make it back to the tent. He was livid, stomping into the tent and kicking his sensei out of his pretend sleep. He shoved him outside the tent, telling him that it was his time to keep watch.

Kakashi rubbed his head, wondering what had made the blonde so angry. The answer came limping and bleeding from a clearing nearby.

* * *

After they had finally administered the antidote, Sasuke had become unconscious again, giving Naruto some well needed rest.

He was there when the dark haired boy woke up. The scientist had said that they had never tested the toxin or the antidote on a human before, so he wasn't sure of the effects of either. He wasn't sure if Sasuke would be cured completely.

Naruto saw the blinking eyes with bated breath.

Sasuke got up, slightly swaying on his feet and then steadying himself. He saw the blonde still looking at him with wide eyes, "What are you looking at moron?"

The blonde hugged him, almost knocking him back down with the force, relieved at getting his rival/friend back. He was so happy, and surprised when he realized that he had actually missed the insults.

Sasuke even hugged him back. Hearing the Uchiha's heartbeat against his ear, Naruto smiled, which slid right off his face, on feeling an embarrassingly familiar large hand squeeze his ass. He squeaked and pulled away, looking at Sasuke with wide eyes. But the other boy had already started walking ahead.

* * *

**Please review, and feel free to check out my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This was intended as a one shot, but after so many wonderful reviews, I thought I'd put up a continuation. That goes to show you the power of reviews/favorites/follows. Hope you like this as much as the previous part. This is in a different style and shorter than the first part.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Warning:** Perverted Sasuke.

* * *

After the pervert had groped him at the temple, Naruto had run to the marginally less perverted members of his team and told them what happened. They had shifted their eyes from the flailing blonde to the Uchiha walking nonchalantly toward them. Kakashi had turned to the Uchiha asking him if he had lost the lustful inclinations he had previously harbored for his blonde team mate. Sasuke replied by grabbing his aforementioned teammate's ass.

Naruto's team, having thus settled the issue at hand continued on their merry way back to the village fully intending to collect the payment for having completed their mission, and leaving the blonde shinobi gaping at them behind.

Naruto now had the full time job of protecting his precious behind from being grabbed, pinched, patted, touched and/or slapped by the youngest Uchiha.

He had thought that Jiraiya and Kakashi had been bad. Well, Naruto had found out the hard way that Sasuke could very well give them a run for their money. The sheer variety and creativity that Sasuke put into the fantasies, that he found compelled to share with the blonde, had Naruto blushing to his roots for hours.

The news of 'the grope monster of Konoha and his victim', had of course spread like wild fire even before the day was over. Sasuke had seemingly lost whatever little decency he had and started grabbing him in broad daylight and in the middle of the street no less.

Young mothers would hurriedly shut the eyes (and sometimes ears) of their children while they themselves would giggle at the adorable display. Naruto had yet to understand what was so adorable about seeing a pervert sexually harass his own teammate.

The dark haired boy had acquired an unnatural obsession with the blonde's tushy and could often be found patting it, as one would to a beloved pet. All in all, Naruto was not a happy camper.

Making matters worse was the fact that Sakura had inexplicably garnered enough followers who also found the site of the adorable blonde being mercilessly groped by the Konoha heartthrob very stimulating.

Ino was among those followers and would even at times, shout out rather unlady like comments during such 'cuddle sessions'. Many of these followers found themselves wishing to be in the Uchiha's place and would thus goad the pervert on, living their fantasies out through him.

Naruto was pissed beyond belief. He didn't like being groped within an inch of his life every five minutes. But apparently nobody else had a problem with it.

Going to missions was the worst; Naruto didn't have a moment's reprieve from those evil hands. Even simple D rank missions were a complete hassle to get done without the bastard molesting him every time he bent down to pull out a weed or pick an apple.

And no amount of retaliation would deter Sasuke from laying his paws on him. He tried confrontation, "Why the hell do you keep squeezing my butt you asshole?" to which he got, "Because I want to" as a reply.

He tried reasoning with the pervert, "Sasuke, you touching me is distracting me from the mission. So Please stop it." When Sasuke replied with a, "Hn", he knew it didn't work.

He even sank low enough to tell on him to their Sensei, who had merely ruffled his hair and told him, "Sasuke just wants to play with Naru-Chan"

So, he settled on hitting him in retaliation, not because it stopped the perv, but because it gave him a small amount of satisfaction to bruise the jerk. It was now customary to see the Uchiha heir walking around with black eyes and bright red hand prints on his face.

* * *

Naruto looked both sides before emerging from his hiding place. One he found the coast to be clear, he made a mad dash to his beloved Ichiraku Ramen stall. But just before he could reach his goal, a strong arm wound itself around his waist and yanked him back, making him crash into a solid chest. Naruto slumped, he had been so close.

He had an almost resigned expression on his face when he was pushed up against the adjacent wall. They were in a relatively busy street, but no one seemed to pay any mind to the lust crazed Uchiha and his prey. Naruto gave the dark haired boy the customary slap on his face and lent back when it predictably caused no change in the other boy's demeanor.

Sasuke was feasting on the slender neck when Shikamaru saw them. He stood near the couple and gave a simple greeting, "Hey" The Uchiha was too busy to acknowledge him and continued with his new hobby.

Naruto shifted his eyes to the lazy genius. His eyes widened in excitement and he very nearly pleaded, "Shikamaru, please tell me how I can get him to stop pawing at me like this"

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke, who was not paying any mind to what either of them had to say and was also now playing one sided tonsil hockey with the blonde. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and looked at the blonde, who was struggling to breathe and was tugging at dark hair in an attempt at prying the head attached to the hair off of him.

He had heard that an Aphrodisiac was the cause of all this. But he had never seen or heard of one that could last this long. Sasuke dragged his hands from the blonde's shoulders and down his back, settling on the pert ass and kneading it.

It seemed be a very strong one too. He needed some info. And seeing as the Uchiha was thinking with his downstairs head and would be more or less useless to Q&A, he asked Naruto instead, "How many times has he taken you?"

Naruto in his embarrassment had finally managed to break free from the kiss if not the entire situation, "What! He hasn't – No, we've never –"He stuttered, which turned into an unwilling moan when the taller boy pressed him closer.

Shikamaru was more than a little surprised, "He's been molesting you non-stop for close to a week and he still hasn't gone all the way?"

Sasuke suddenly pulled back and looked at Shikamaru, looking puzzled himself. Then he threw the unsuspecting blonde over his shoulder and took off in the direction of the Uchiha Mansion, with the blonde simultaneously beating against his shoulders and cursing Shikamaru.

* * *

**Please review/favourite/follow**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Let the power of reviews/favorites/follows never be doubted again. There was no way I could ignore all the fantastic reviews and the requests to continue. As with the previous chapter, this one is shorter than the one before and of a different style. This chapter is from Naruto's POV like before, but rife with denial.

Also, this is a little filthier than the other chapters. Writing the latest chapter of 'Disorderly Conduct' has led to this. Not sure if this is what you guys had in mind when you wanted a continuation. Well, fingers crossed...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Warning:** Perverted Sasuke, Naruto in denial, general perversion all around.

* * *

It was an absolute nightmare for Naruto. The poor blonde couldn't get a day of peace with the horrid pervert always at the ready to pounce on him. He had to be always on his guard or risk not being able to sit for days on end.

The Uchiha seemed be some kind of mutant with the way he never seemed to get enough. Always grabbing at him, not caring about who saw them. Or heard them.

Naruto by now could count with zero fingers the number of surfaces in his home that the dark haired demon hadn't defiled. That's right, zero fingers. And it had only been one week since their first time.

And Naruto resolutely refuses to accept that he likes being humped like an animal. No matter what anyone says about his loud screams about 'faster' and 'harder'. All it had taken was one day for the Uchiha heir to completely and totally destroy his innocence. And no, he had not loved it.

He didn't like the dirty talk either. He absolutely did not moan louder when the horny bastard called him a slut. His slut no less.

One would think that the asshole having been all mopy and moody for most of his life would be atleast a little unknowing of sex. But no, the freak of nature had to be a kinky bastard as well.

He would take Naruto from behind, forcing the poor blonde to get on all fours. And would that be enough for the jerk? No, he would spank. That's right, spank the poor blonde for what would seem like hours before he finally gets to the main event. Not that Naruto wanted him to. And no, that was not because he came untouched just from the spanking.

The dick seemed to have a preference for taking him from behind. And his reason for doing that – 'Because it is Naruto's favorite position', is a total lie.

Sometimes, the blonde rode him, straddling the Uchiha and lowering himself onto the other boy's turgid length. But that was only because he felt sorry for the jerk.

The shameless prick wouldn't even stop in public. Having only a tree as cover, he would plunge brutally into Naruto while having the gall to stick his fingers into the blonde's mouth. Having the further audacity to come up with the vicious lie that Naruto asked him for something in his mouth.

He would use that lie when forcing the blonde to suck on him too. The horrid freak would of course have a huge dick and try to choke him with it. No, he did not moan like a whore and home harder than ever, again untouched.

* * *

Naruto tsked in annoyance when the aforementioned freak wound his arms around him and pulled him close, and ofcourse, predictably grabbed his ass. He bit his lip, feeling a jolt down south. The next person who says that it turns him on to have his ass grabbed is going to get a kunai to their eye.

Of course they were in a relatively busy section of a convenience store. Of course the bastard had pulled up Naruto's shirt all the way up his neck. Of course Sakura, Ino and a couple of other crazy perverted girls were watching. Of course Ino shouted out lewd comments, "Yeah, spank that bitch" Of course that made his dick jump. Wait, no. Scratch that last part.

And being the kinky sonofabitch that he is, Sasuke did give a hard slap to Naruto's ass, and didn't even have the common decency to stop sucking a hickey on his neck to do it. Naruto moaned, loudly. And then refused to accept that he ever did.

The girls continued to shout out stuff. And Sasuke sometimes followed them. And sometimes didn't, instead doing something even more perverted.

* * *

Naruto winced at the feeling of liquid inside him and pulled on his pants, and pulled down his shirt. The girls had dispersed once the show was over. Just another day, he was almost getting used to it as a routine.

Hey, atleast it wasn't the marathon sex that Sasuke forced him to have after he somehow decided in his twisted mind that they had to hump over every available surface in the blonde's home.

The Uchiha seemed to have developed some sort of OCD. He always had to fuck Naruto thrice in one session, atleast one of which had to be in public. Each position had to be different. If it was more than three times, it would be from behind with the blonde on all fours. He had to cum in Naruto atleast twice a day. He had to have some sort of contact with the blonde's plump behind atleast once every two hours.

He lifted his head to see Kiba standing with a shopping basket in his hand and looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "Hey"

The dog lover looked from Naruto's disheveled appearance to the Uchiha with his mouth latched on to the blonde's neck and with one hand kneading the shorter boy's posterior. He could understand the dark haired boy's obsession with Naruto's tush. He didn't like guys in that way, but even he would have to agree that the blonde's rump was decidedly juicer than most girls'.

"Covered all the places at your place?"

Yes, everybody knew about Sasuke's insane mission to debase Naruto's home.

Naruto nodded, hardly paying any mind to the boy currently dry humping him. He looked at the shelves, maybe he could get the bastard to buy him some instant Ramen cups, he was running low.

"What about the Uchiha mansion?"

Naruto felt the horny parasite freeze and lift his head with a contemplative expression. He gave a resigned sigh and slumped his shoulders. There goes his chance of getting ramen.

The Uchiha hoisted the blonde over one shoulder and made his way to the Uchiha mansion. It was ironic that the last time Sasuke had carried him to the same location with the same intention, before Naruto had brought up the rasengan and escaped. Only to instead have his home become the site of his 'virginity' sacrifice.

Naruto almost didn't mind this time. 'It wasn't that bad', he thought with a blush. Then he remembered the size of the Uchiha mansion and his eyes widened. He started struggling violently, screaming in outrage.

"Dammit Kiba"

* * *

**Is there too little going on? Too dirty? ****Let me know what you think.**


End file.
